The Kind-Hearted ET
by Mohawkman2233
Summary: Ever felt like you needed an angel in your life? Samus Aran didn't. Then she found one. Pit has a dark side. Want to see it? Rated M for sexual tones and Matrix-style violence. Mysterious, supernatural, awe-inspiring, and sweet rolled into one! As always, highly Pit X Samus. It's not even a question anymore, really.
1. The Man in the Moon

** Alright folks, here's the deal. I came up with the idea for this fanfic while listening to Katy Perry's E.T. (boy, you can already tell it's going to be good! Lolsarcasm). It got me thinking about not simply Pit, but actual angels in general. I did a bit of research on sightings and religious text concerning angels, and got a whole new perspective of our winged guardians. I'll lay it out for you, algebraic style: **

** Standard Qualitative Definition of Angel: Supernatural, Mysterious, Powerful**

** The equation for Pit:**

** Pit = Standard Definition of Angel – Mysterious + Sense of Humor + Childlike**

** Therefore, by using the properties of algebraic equations, we can do the following:**

** Pit + Mysterious + Childlike + Powerful x 2 – Sense of Humor = The Version of Pit I Will Be Using in this Fic.**

** There you have it. If you came here looking for a fic with a jokey-joke-joke Pit, go back to A Smash Bros. Summer. This particular one will be dark, and a tad peculiar, with little glimmers of humor thrown in here and there.**

** You guys ready? Let's get this party started.**

* * *

Ship Log: 4773

Date: January 26 3611

Aran, Samus

10:31 P.M.

The events of the past few days have been becoming increasingly, interesting, to say the least. On the day of January 23, year 3611, a malfunction in my ship's NavDec caused me to jump unwittingly into deep Space Pirate territory. I suppose it was not surprising to run into a Pirate convoy only a few minutes after completing a space-jump cycle. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, and taking a fierce beating, I hastily retreated to the Kelsar Meteor Belt, a remote location in the lower-left quadrant of their territory. From then on, I've been camped out on this desolate asteroid, scrambling to make repairs to my ship's navigational processors while massive enemy patrols scour the belt, thirsty for my blood as ever. It's only a matter of time before they discover my hiding place and exterminate me like some kind of vermin.

Something about the current cave I've stationed myself in seems peculiar. It doesn't seem natural in the slightest. For one, it expands far down into the core of the asteroid, much farther than any other I've ever witnessed. Secondly, it was freshly made. There are no signs of age whatsoever, and the entire cave has an oddly smooth texture to the floor, roof, and walls, almost as if something had been flung into the asteroid with such great force it created the cave as its impact crater and now rests at the center. The structural integrity of the cave is highly unreliable, so this is plausible. I will investigate the interior of the cavern tomorrow. Perhaps whatever's down there could be of some use to my damaged ship.

Signing off.

*END ENTRY*

The next morning, a determined Samus and a half-dead Varia suit stomped out of the wounded Hunter Gunship that had served for her HQ for the past four days. The cavern floor cracked and crumbled under the mighty heel of her steel boots, hardly audible in the thin atmosphere of the asteroid. It wasn't long until she was deep within the cave, which was vastly more expansive than she had expected. Her weakened suit was all that lighted the walls, painting neon-green slashes of color that served as her companions.

_Whatever's at the bottom of this cave must be in shambles, _she thought, _for it to be flung this deep into solid rock._

One hour passed. Two hours. Samus was beginning to wonder if this cave would ever end. Her suit's built-in pedometer stated that she had walked well over two miles on her descent, and the tunnel kept going. Her suit was down to 16%. It was time to head back before her suit, and oxygen supply, would begin to fail. The rhythmic beat of her footing stopped as she grinded to a halt. Giving an exasperated sigh at her empty hands, she about-faced and took one step forward…

_Don't leave him._

She froze. Was she hearing voices? Her head swiveled about the cave, but there was no one present. She waited a few seconds to let the voice resound again.

But nothing happened.

Shaking it off as a weird side effect of oxygen deprivation, she continued her journey back.

_Please don't leave him._

Again, she froze. It wasn't her own voice in her head, she deduced. It was more motherly, somewhat sweet, like the sound you would expect honey to make. The tone it possessed sounded desperate.

However, stubborn as Samus had always been, she refused to accept the voice's pleas as real, and continued on.

_Please, Samus! Don't leave him here to die!_

She jumped. How did it know her name? Who was this voice? And who was the "him" she kept referring to? Why wouldn't it just leave her alone?

It was obvious now that the voice was indeed real. Real and desperate to be heard. Finally overcoming her inhibitions, but not her suspicions, she half-heartedly responded in an unusually weak tone.

"Hello?" She spoke aloud.

_Thank the stars you can hear me. Please, Samus, you must keep going, until you get to the center of the asteroid. My friend's life depends on it._

Now she was even more confused.

"Who are you?" Her eyes jumped around the cavern. "How do you know my name?"

_None of that matters now! I just need you to keep going! Please! I can compensate you with whatever you want, just please, don't turn around!_

Samus groaned. She was exhausted from her walk, and didn't especially feel like following the orders of the voices in her head. She gave an excuse instead.

"I'm sorry, er, voice, but my suit's almost out of power, and-"

Her eyes widened as the energy levels for her suit shot through the roof in less than a second.

_There! Now you can keep going._

Samus was flabbergasted.

"W-what in the-?"

_Like before, it doesn't matter! Just PLEASE, get to the end of the cave! It's not even that much farther, only about fifteen minutes!_

"WAIT! Who are you?! What's at the end of this cave that's so important?! How did you charge my suit so quickly?! What is going on?!"

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was screaming to an empty cave. The voice had faded out, and now her thoughts had fallen silent.

She glimpsed back into the deeper parts of the cave. The shadow-ridden, midnight-black expanse seemed to stretch on without end, almost as if telling her that venturing down there was a fatal mistake.

However, the little angel on her shoulder whispered to her, reminding her that someone was in trouble down there. No matter how sketchy the details, or the source for that matter, she WAS Samus Aran. She was sworn to protect the galaxy, and every living thing that resided in it, like it or not.

With a just cause serving as her newfound strength, she trudged back around, into the hollowed recesses of the meteor.

Somewhat surprisingly, the voice was right, it wasn't that much farther to the center of impact at all. As Samus reached the end of the tunnel, she was confronted with an immense heap of shattered rock, undoubtedly shaken from the roof at the moment of the collision.

Whatever that voice wanted free must have been under that pile of debris.

Savoring the familiar sound of her charging arm cannon, Samus pointed her right hand at the collapsed granite and released her trigger. A brilliant yellow sphere was sent blazing through the cavern, lighting up the walls with a brief flash of canary.

_**ZORCH!**_

The rocks were blasted out of the way like balls of tissue paper in a hurricane. A massive wall of dust enshrouded the huntress after the shot pegged its target, decreasing the visibility in the cave to much less than it already was. Samus stumbled a few paces forward after all had subsided, arm cannon at the ready again, just in case this thing was hostile.

As she took another step forward, she jumped at the sound of a little movement. Flipping to her X-Ray Visor, she peered into the darkness in front of her, just to make sure she wouldn't be rushed by something.

It turned out that the voice was right. The first thing up on Samus's visor was a heartbeat, and a weak one at that. Someone was actually there, and had been lying under the rock for who knows how long.

Now satisfied with the safety of her surroundings, she hurried towards the heartbeat, which was slowing with every passing second. It was impossible to see normally through the pitch-blackness of the cave, so she had to rely on her scanner to lead her to the person's heat source. As soon as she was standing directly above it, she switched to her regular visor and dropped to one knee, allowing the light pulsing off her suit to illuminate the individual's features.

She found herself at a loss for words as she observed how handsome he was.

It was a teenage boy, around fifteen or so, with pale-looking skin and an even paler robe wrapped around his form. His head was topped with a messy mop of chocolate fudge hair, encompassed by what looked like an olive branch fabricated of pure gold. His cheeks looked fluffy and smooth, and his chin boasted power. His entire figure resembled that of a teenager, but he was somehow built muscularly, almost ridiculously for a body his size. Under his robe Samus could spy a pair of spandex shorts, and lower along his body were boots that covered his shins, but left his toes open in a sandal-like style. Golden buckles were everywhere on those boots, as well as the upper part of his robe. He looked like something out of a Shakespearean play.

Her vitality scanners popped up in her visor to caustically let her know that her heartbeat was beginning to skyrocket. In other words, she was starting to blush. Hurriedly she dismissed the notification and lifted the kid out of the rubble, taking great awe at how utterly light he was. However, she could feel, but not see, some kind of force pulling downward on his back, as if something hanging was throwing off her balance. Disinterestedly she lifted her cannon to behind the teen, so as to shed some light on what obstruction was hindering her movement.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her visor as a blood-stained pair of white, feathery wings materialized from the darkness. Sure enough, they were growing out of the kid's back.

Samus froze. In a flash she had her scanning visor equipped, which unfortunately couldn't make heads or tails of the anomaly before her. It simply registered as:

**UNRECOGNIZED SPECIES: NO DATA CURRENTLY AVAILABLE.**

** ACCESS GALACTIC FEDERATION DATABASE? YES/NO**

Samus eagerly selected the "yes" option.

**SEARCHING…**

A few seconds passed.

**NO RESULTS FOUND. **

The suspicions and inquiries the huntress had fluttering about in her head increased tenfold. What was this, _thing_, that she was helping out of this cave? It certainly wasn't human, and not even the most powerful collection of data in the universe had a clue.

_It might be best to just leave him down here,_ the huntress thought. _I don't know what I might be getting into._

She shook her head.

_No. I'm Samus Aran. If someone, or something, is in trouble, I help. That's just how it works. I can conduct better research back at my ship, anyway. Alright, whatever you are, up you go._

She gripped the teen forcefully by the waist and hoisted him up over her metal shoulder. It was incredibly easy, but as she turned to the way back, she discovered that she now had a bleeding wing blotting out half of her vision. She sighed and accepted it.

* * *

Ship Log: 4774

Date: January 27 3611

Aran, Samus

1:31 P.M.

It seems I was both right and wrong. There was indeed something at the bottom of the cavern, but it was of no use to my ship.

As I ventured through the cavern this morning, I was called to by an immaterialized voice, perhaps an apparition, to rescue someone at the center of the asteroid. Unsure, but determined, I did as told, and sure enough, there was someone, or perhaps something, waiting for me at the cavern's end. What I've discovered is an entirely new species, humanoid in form, yet with what appear to be avian appendages protruding from its back. It is clear now, after a full investigation of the specimen, that this is not a mutation. The genetic code specifies the development of wings in the subject, as well as many other fascinating and dangerous attributes, such as an extremely high rate of regeneration and complex, powerful muscle structure. From what I can tell, the specimen is adolescent, male, and has been unconscious for the past few days. I'm unsure if I want him to stay out cold or not. He might or might not be hostile. I'll have to keep my guard up, but for the time being, more research is required.

Haste is of absolute importance. The Space pirate patrols are starting include Sweepers. It's only a matter of time before they detect me.

Signing off.

*END ENTRY*

Sweepers were the most recent breakthrough in Space Pirate tech. Nothing special, simply a widespread bioscanner, but ship mounted and sent out like hunting dogs, typically escorted by a cruiser or two and a destroyer. It wasn't really a monumental accomplishment, but that meant that people on the run from the Space Pirates would have hell finding a safe place to hide. Samus, unfortunately, was one of those people.

At the remote control panel located in her ship's medical bay, Samus pulled up her ship's analysis programs, which she had set to examine the kid a few minutes earlier. Now he had been strapped forcefully to the hospital bed behind her, all kinds of tubes and sensors hooked up to him. True to her expectations, the accumulated data was hot off the press and ready to be observed. She looked over the findings with great curiosity.

**SUBJECT NAME: NEW SPECIES #77**

** VITALS: STABLE**

** CONDITION: UNCONSCIOUS**

** QUALITIES:**

** HEARTBEAT: REGULATORY**

** RESPIRATION: NONE SUCH REQUIRED**

Samus stopped. His heart was beating, but he didn't have to breathe? What kind of creature didn't have to breathe?

She read on.

**FLUID CIRCULATION: REGUALTORY**

** NERVOUS SYSTEM: REGUALTORY**

** SKELETAL SYSTEM: UNDAMAGED**

** EXTERIOR PHYSICAL STATUS: MINOR CUTS AND BRUISES**

** DAMAGED SKIN PERCENTAGE: 13%**

** DECREASING AT .3% PER SECOND**

Samus smirked. A high rate of regeneration indeed.

**END HUNTER-CLASS GUNSHIP ANALYSIS.**

The huntress was almost about to close the window, but she spied a small option at the bottom of the page that had never been there before.

**ACCESS TECHNO-MEMORICAL DATA LOGS? YES/NO/INFO**

Bewildered, Samus clicked the "info" option.

**SUBJECT'S MEMORIES, AS WELL AS ADDITIONAL PHYSICAL DATA, ARE COMPATIBLE WITH HUNTER-CLASS GUNSHIP ANALYSIS PROGRAMS. THESE MAY BE EXTRACTED, COPIED, DELETED, OR VIEWED TO ONE'S WISH.**

** ACCESS TECHNO-MEMORICAL DATA LOGS? YES/NO/INFO**

Now even more curious, she hurriedly clicked the "yes" option.

**ACCESSING…**

** ACCESS PHYSICAL OR MEMORICAL DATA?**

Samus chose "physical."

**ACCESSING…**

The page practically exploded from the titanic wave of new data that came rushing in.

**BODLIY DAMAGE: NEGLIGENT**

** WING DAMAGE: NONEXISTENT**

** WINGS OF PEGASUS CHARGE LEVEL: 100%**

** PALUTENA'S BOW OUTPUT LEVELS: 687,000,000,000,000 W (MAXIMUM CAPABLITLY)**

** MIRROR SHIELD STABILITY/NOISE: 100% / 1.74%**

**VARIABLE WEAPON ACCESSIBILITY: ACTIVE**

**ALL SECONDARY WEAPONS FUNCTIONING AT 100%**

** TELEPATHIC CONNECTIONS: LOST *ERROR-UNABLE TO LOCATE HOST***

** MUSCULAR FORCE OUTPUT: 894,000,000,000,000,000,000 N (MAXIMUM CAPABILITY)**

** MAXIMUM FLIGHT SPEED: MACH 25 (MAXIMUM CAPABILITY)**

** MAXIMUM GROUND SPEED: MACH 3 (MAXIMUM CAPABILITY)**

** REGENERATION PROGRESS: 98.923% COMPLETE (ETR 2 MIN)**

The list spanned on and on, with Samus growing more and more frightened with each descending line. The boy on the bed behind her wasn't just some kid.

He was a MONSTER.

None of this was making any sense. Who, or better yet, what, was this kid? He seemed more like a war machine than some living thing. What was with all the weapons with frightening output levels? What was with the wings? And she still didn't have any clue where he came from or how he got here in the first place; she didn't even have a proper name for him yet.

She clicked the "access memory logs" option. Maybe that would shed a little light on the mystery encircling the kid.

**ACCESSING…**

** ACCESSING…**

** ERROR – UNABLE TO ACCESS. ERROR NO. 359: UNRECOGNIZED LOCKOUT FUNCTION**

** IDENTIFY? YES/NO**

Samus furrowed her brow in frustration and clicked "yes."

**IDENTIFYING…**

** PROGRAM NAME: GODDESS LOCK. UNRECOGNIZED BINARY SIGNATURE. UNABLE TO ACCESS. PASSCODE REQUIRED. IMPERVIOUS TO CURRENT HACKING PROTOCOLS.**

** PASSCODE LOGIN: **

Samus had no idea what the password might be, so she decided to stop there. Closing the windows, she turned in her chair to look back at her guest, who was still snoozing peacefully.

A thought crossed her mind.

_I wonder if he really doesn't have to breathe?_

Curiously, she stood and shuffled over to the bed. The teen hadn't stirred since she had found him, so it was likely that he wouldn't for some time. The huntress considered herself in the clear.

She bent herself over and placed her ear just above his lips, silent as a stone.

Sure enough, no flow of air could be detected by her acute senses. It was like he was a corpse.

Her mind buzzed.

_That's really strange, for a creature not to require respiration. Of course, I'm not ENTIRELY sure he's even alive, given that I found him in this state. The scans said he was, but I can only trust them so much. I'll check for a heartbeat._

Moving her head from his lips to his chest as her silky hair trailed behind, she pressed her ear to his torso, which was surprisingly snuggly and warm.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

Samus smiled. So he was alive.

Suddenly the beats picked up speed.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Her eyebrows jumped. Was he coming to?

She turned her head over, unwilling to abandon the melodic heartbeat and snuggly robes he possessed, and allowed her vision to wander up to his pale neck and finally to his features.

Two gigantic, sapphire-stained eyes of gorgeous cerulean stared back at her.

Samus's head flew of the kid's chest like she had been compressed on a spring. If this thing was hostile, she would be hard pressed to defend herself. Judging by the stats she had seen only a moment before, her Varia Suit wouldn't even be able to put a dent in him. Her Paralyzer was simply out of the question.

She took a few wary steps back as he sat up, never taking his piercing eyes off her for a second. He glanced to his right arm as he flexed his fingers. He fluttered his now fully healed wings a few times, gifting the air with a few loose feathers. He shook his head like a dog, as if shaking off a daze.

Samus didn't move a muscle.

She jumped as his gaze quickly returned to her. His eyebrows furrowed, his head cocked, and his lips pursed ever so slightly. He looked like he was deciding whether to kill the huntress or not.

His gaze dropped to the bed as he shuffled curiously around in his covers for a while, leaving Samus in tight suspense. She didn't know what to say, if anything at all.

_I wonder if he even understands English?_

She cleared her throat.

"Um…hello?"

Again, his eyes flew to her, startling the huntress. He lifted the covers, unintentionally showing off his muscled legs, and swung himself to the bedside. Samus began to back away as the teen stood, disregarding the probes, straps, and wires popping off of him without resistance. He took a few steps forward, causing Samus's heart to pound. Soon she was backed into the wall, unarmed and defenseless as her mysterious companion advanced on her. Within a few seconds his face was mere inches from hers.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, while the breath in her lungs audibly quivered.

Samus took a healthy note of how soft his fingers were as he drew them down her cheek. Frightened but unable to move, all she could do was shiver as an unwelcome chill spread from his touch to her skin.

He lowered his hand. He seemed satisfied with something.

Samus was beginning to fear that this might be the end of the road. This teen was giving her very little room to move, or even breathe, and was getting closer by the second. She was starting to lose it.

_What is he waiting for?! If he's going to kill me, just get it over with already! _

Slowly, the teen backed a half step away and slightly lowered himself, placing his hands gently on her trembling shoulders. Samus braced for the worst.

_Oh no… here it comes… I hope the Galactic Federation will be able to-nnngghh… WAIT WHAT?!_

Samus, startled yet comforted by the brief moment of pleasure, immediately looked down, only to find the teen's messy chestnut hair half buried in her breasts.

Her first instinct was, as one might expect, to slap the living snot out of him. But she restrained herself, somehow, reluctantly allowing him to push deeper into her bust, sending unusually strong bursts of pleasure through her. Was this revenge for her putting her head on him? Didn't he know that doesn't work both ways?! She heard him sigh. Oh, was he enjoying this?! She had no idea what he was doing, or if he even knew what he was doing, but she still feared for her life, and that kept her silent.

He kept his head there a lot longer than Samus would have liked. As he removed himself from the warm cradle of flesh he had occupied, he lifted his frightening eyes to hers once again.

He smiled.

It was somewhat of a half-smile, but a smile nonetheless.

He put a hand to his chest. Forming two fingers, he tapped over his heart.

The thing spoke in the most gorgeous voice Samus could ever imagine.

"Heartbeat."

Leaving Samus completely in the dark about whatever THAT meant, he took a few steps backward and looked around the room, as if taking it all in. Samus lowered her back from the wall, never taking her eyes off the kid. She felt the area of her skin that he had run down with his fingers, which was tingling happily. She felt a faint heat on her cheeks as she made contact.

She was blushing again.

Samus heaved, suddenly realizing that she hadn't taken a breath in the past few moments. Her breath caught the teen's attention, once again drawing his piercing, somewhat illuminated eyes.

Samus looked embarrassedly to the floor.

"So…um…"

She looked up. His features were cemented into a blank stare.

"…what's your name?"

He cocked his head.

"Name?"

Samus nodded. Did he even remember his name?

He looked to the wall, as if his name was inscribed on it.

"Pit."

_Odd name. _Samus thought.

Samus watched in mild amusement as he began to shuffle about the room, picking up beakers and medicinal tools with child-like intrigue. It was like he had never seen them before.

She figured that she ought to introduce herself as well.

"Alright… well, you can call me Samus."

His pace stopped. He stared at her for a few seconds, then continued walking.

Samus had no idea what the heck was up with this kid.

He picked up another beaker.

"Samus…"

His head jumped, like he remembered something. He startled her with his eyes again.

"Current location?"

Samus furrowed her brow.

"Um… Kelsar Meteor Belt?"

She had expected him to inquire where that was, but instead he just grunted and set down the beaker. He seemed disappointed with himself about something.

Samus began to think to herself.

_Wait a minute! Where's my head?! I need to start asking HIM questions, not the other way around!_

Her tone carried a twinge of impudence.

"So tell me, Pit, what are you doing all the way out here? Don't you know that this is deep in Space Pirate territory?"

Pit nodded.

"Mission. Attempted."

He looked up at her with a hint of melancholy in his demeanor.

"Failed."

_He failed a mission? _Samus thought. _Who was giving the orders? Could it have been the voice I heard earlier?_

"I see." She said with a bit of exasperation. She wasn't going to get any information out of him this way, not with him giving her one-word answers.

A thought crossed her mind.

"So, why were you just, um…?" She gestured to her sensitized chest.

"Heartbeat?" He replied.

Samus sighed.

"…yes… heartbeat…"

Pit put a hand over his heart.

"Enemies I fight. No heartbeat. Checking."

The huntress crossed her arms irately.

"Then why did you have to take so long?"

Pit half-smiled again.

"Abnormally large amount of flesh. Required time to hear."

Samus blushed hard.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHO DO-"

"Felt good, did it not?"

Samus gaped and blushed even harder.

"WHAT?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-"

He cut her off and nodded.

"Felt good." He answered his own question.

Samus seethed, both with anger and embarrassment. However, she wasn't exactly sure just how she felt about her brief moment of intimacy with the teen yet. It was certainly offensive, but something about his touch electrified her body, like it radiated energy. A friendly kind of energy. One that felt good. She took a mental note of that and moved on to her next question.

"Pit, what are you?"

He set down the beaker in his hands. He looked at her and took a breath to respond, but closed his mouth suddenly and looked to the wall. It was like he had heard something. His eyes narrowed into slits.

Samus was confused. She couldn't hear anything. She looked to the wall.

"Pit, what-"

When she looked back to where Pit had been standing, he was gone. A single feather was floating to the ground in his place.

Samus's eyes widened.

In a split second, Pit had appeared out of the shadows behind her and cupped a hand over her mouth, sending an electric shock through his fingers that knocked her out instantly. She emitted a small mewl as she fell limp into Pit's arms.

She looked up at him while her eyes were still half open. He spoke in a whisper.

"No-heartbeats are coming. Do not fear. I will keep you safe."

"W…wh…"

She blacked out.

* * *

**OOOOOOH MYSSSSSSSSSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRIOUSSSS**

** Yeah, stuff's about to go down.**

** Well, that's Chapter One. If you don't like the characteristics of Pit in this chapter, hang on, they'll get better in the following updates.**

** I personally think that this is a great idea. No one to my memory has ever done a fic with Pit where he actually acts like a supernatural being, which he technically always should. With the ideas I've already developed for the story line, this could very well turn out to be my favorite fic among all the ones I've written. (Though, it's kinda neck-and-neck with SSB Summer…)**

** And of course, Pit X Samus. Let me tell you now, folks, you will never see me write a fanfic about Nintendo characters that doesn't have at least a little Pit X Samus in it. **

** And this one shall have a lot.**

** Get ready for some action, cuz the next chapter's full of it.**

** And don't worry, the next chapter for SSB Summer will be out soon. VERY soon. So be sure to leave lots of reviews to keep me motivated, or else, IT MAY NEVER BE RELEASED! (LOL That's toats blackmail)**

** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY BRING ME HOPE IN THE NEVER-ENDING CYCLE OF TORMENT AND SUFFERING THAT MY LIFE HAS BECOME**

** Just kidding. Or am I? *holds dagger to neck***

** Mohawkman2233, signing off! Happy Thanksgiving! **

** -Mohawkman2233**


	2. The Angel of Death and Love

** Yeah, yeah, I need to start working on SSB Summer, because I've been keeping you all waiting for the dance chapter, but Thanksgiving Break happened, and I just got a really good idea for this fic, and then all this other stuff happened, and…blah…blah…blah…**

** …blah…**

** BUT YEAH! Who's ready for some action?**

** *Looks to Samus***

** …and some sexual tension…?**

** *wiggles eyebrows***

** *gets slapped***

** Ok, ok, I'll write the darn thing…**

* * *

The pain in Samus's head was unbearable as she finally regained consciousness. It took an obscene amount of effort for her simply to part her eyelids. As soon as her vision returned to normal, she quickly viewed her surroundings, wondering why the kid had knocked her out and what he had done during that time.

The first thing she noticed was the presence of his old bed straps, constricted tautly about the circumference of her waist, which extended to firmly lock both her arms and her legs into fetal position. She had been set up against the wall of her ship's medical bay, her hands and feet strapped tightly together, denying any sort of movement other than her head. A gag made out of bed sheets cut her breath into short gasps. The kid was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened as she came to this realization, and she began to struggle and scream almost instantaneously. Why the hell did that kid tie her up?! Was he working with the space Pirates?!

A voice echoed in the back of her mind. It was Pit's.

_Do not fear. I will keep you safe._

Samus's decisive hearing picked up a small sound originating from the outside corridor, like one of the automatic doors had just slid open. Her heart leapt in suspense. Was it Pit?

Or something else?

A collection of footsteps echoed down the corridor that led to the medical bay. Samus could tell that whatever was down there wasn't alone. The paces increased in volume, getting closer with each passing second. The huntress heard what sounded like muffled hissing, the cocking of a few standard issue Phazon rifles, and the start-up whine of a plasma whip.

They had found her.

Emerging into the medical bay Samus observed three Space Pirate sentries and a single commander, distinguished by his advanced armor and superior armament. Samus cringed as they came into view. They were truly disgusting creatures, warped and twisted by Phazon exposure, with disturbingly elongated claws and half-open mouths, brandishing drool-soaked, lengthy incisors. Their skins were filthy shades of dark brown, all leaking with open sores and unhealed wounds from previous battles. They looked somewhat malnourished, ribcages protruding under their patched-up chest plates that tottered over wobbly chicken legs. Every last one of them shared the same eye color: a repulsive, blood shot shade of hazel that made Samus's skin crawl. They produced no sound, other than the ghastly heaves of their damp breaths.

The blonde cursed the teen in the back of her mind.

_That insolent - he gave away my location! He tied me up and ratted out where I was hiding! He's been working with the Space Pirates the whole time! _

The commander froze as the huntress came into view. Motioning for his crew to lower their weapons, he adopted a haughty gait as he strolled up to the restrained girl. Kneeling down, he roughly grabbed her chin and hissed victoriously in her face. Samus scowled, wishing for nothing more than her Varia suit, so she could cram her arm cannon down his smug grin.

Cocking his head interestedly, the gruesome pirate became much more relaxed in his motions, tracing his foul talons down the side of her cheek, passing her chin and ending on her suit collar, whereas he condescendingly played with the thin fabric of her Zero Suit, hinting something appalling. Samus's eyes suddenly widened and then narrowed, infuriated at his touch. Disregarding her death stare, he inclined even further forward, burdening the huntress's nose with his putrid breath. A long, fork-like tongue lashed out of his petrifying teeth, delicately sampling the sweet skin on her features. Samus squinted in disgust as the pirate grew even more comfortable with the situation, allowing his slender tongue to worm his way into her gagged mouth.

Samus's eyes shot open with rage.

Gag or not, she had to do something. She threw her inhibitions to the wind and bit down. Hard.

The pirate screamed like a little girl.

Samus, after she had had her fill of watching the alien suffer, relaxed her clenched teeth and warped her features into a hearty sneer. She wiped the blood off her teeth with her tongue as the creature reeled back in pain.

_Disgusting._ She thought.

The beast growled indignantly as he nursed his bleeding tongue. The spectating sentries began to snicker amongst themselves. The commander snarled, and they fell silent.

They eventually managed to get down to business. The first knelt down beside the commander and produced a pair of electronic, magnetically sealed handcuffs, and locked them around Samus's wrists, as if the medical bed straps Pit had already established weren't enough. The second simply stepped up behind the commander, holding his rifle at Samus's head, threatening death if she made a move. The third stepped over to the medicinal bay computer and went digging around in the huntress's history, looking around for anything interesting.

Pit's biological data was the first thing to show up.

Samus glared daggers at that pirate. He had no business there.

As the creature's eyes began to scan the data, he began to have a similar reaction that Samus did when she read over it. Which was complete and total fear.

As Samus stared him down, she caught a flash of white in her peripheral vision. She turned her head instinctively…

…to notice Pit standing ominously in the doorway.

Something was clasped in his hands. It looked like some sort of bow, only with golden, razor sharp edges and azure-stained streaks accenting it. Somehow it shimmered in the dim light, as if it gave off its own glow.

A single finger rested perpendicular to his lips. His features were contorted into a wicked smile. His eyes gave her chills. Where had he gone? What was he about to do?

He moved like a shadow, his sandals gliding across the dense steel floor without a sound to be heard. He was incredibly fast, like he wasn't even touching the ground at all. In a flash he was inches behind the pirate poking through Samus's data records. Before Samus could even register it, Pit had soundlessly slit the pirate's throat and let him fall into a blood-soaked heap, dead as a doornail. He didn't even react as he collapsed, like the life had been drawn right out of him.

Samus, even with her gag on, managed to release a small gasp.

The remaining three pirates quickly swiveled around, only to find the lacerated corpse of their comrade and a single, bloodstained feather resting on the floor. All affrightedly raised their weapons.

They weren't alone anymore.

The three took their attention off of Samus and brought it to the empty, encompassing room. The commander gave a few quivering screeches, as if demanding the malevolent force to show himself.

Pit eagerly complied.

Without a sound or even a sign of movement, Pit had materialized out of nowhere behind the leftmost sentry. His arms moved as a blur as he reached forward and snapped the unsuspecting pirate's spindly neck.

The thing screeched and fell over, lifeless.

Like before, the others turned in an instant, only to find a gruesomely mangled pirate and another haunting feather. Pit had vanished once more.

He was like a ghost. Somehow, Samus could feel his presence as he moved invisibly about the room, toying with the minds of the utterly defenseless aliens who were terrified out of their wits.

The final remaining sentry lost it. Abandoning his mission, he screeched in a horrified manner and bolted for the door, so as to escape this inexplicable slaughter. The commander called after him, but by the time the sentry had made it out into the hallway, it was too late.

After a loud shriek, a sickening splatter noise, and a few small thumps, the pirate's decapitated head rolled past the doorway, features frozen into a scream.

An echoing laugh dissolved the silence.

The commander raised his weapons with trembling hands, screeching at the unseen murderer to come out and fight.

Pit obliged.

Materializing in the doorway, Pit became visible, like he had faded in from another dimension. The malicious grin he possessed, as well as the magnitude of blood staining the pure gold of his bow, was enough to give a demon nightmares. The commander could hardly move.

The teen took a step forward.

Frightened, but determined to survive, the sole remaining pirate unloaded his plasma rifle at his mysterious assailant, confident in the weapon's power.

His confidence was severely misplaced.

Every single shot was a direct hit.

Every single shot failed to even scratch the boy's skin.

Pit's smile grew even larger.

Now immeasurably alarmed, the alien continued to discharge his firearm incessantly, desperately trying to at least slow down this monstrosity before him.

One of the shots connected with Pit's right hand, sending his gory bow spinning out of his palm.

A wave of relief hit the pirate. He stood a better chance now.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Pit raised his hand, as if inspecting where the bow had been shot out of his grasp. He seemed somewhat disappointed. His grin faded for a moment.

But it swiftly resurfaced.

Extending his arm perpendicular to his torso, he stated in a dark, otherworldly tone:

"Variable weapon access: Burning Palm."

Pitch-black lines suddenly streaked across his right arm, forming an intricate tattoo of what resembled a flame. As soon as the design was complete, the black strokes flashed a blazing orange tint, and fire began to spread out of them to envelop Pit's arm. Now coated in flames, Pit lifted his hand to between his eyes, arm right down the middle of his stance.

Before giving the pirate time to think, Pit had rushed forward at an invisible speed, slicing clean through the alien.

The two gory, charred halves, with armor carved in two as well, collapsed to the floor in a gruesome, smoldering mess.

If the gag wasn't in her mouth, Samus would have screamed.

Pit took a long, deep breath. Gradually, his eyes opened, the sapphire irises sharply contrasting the flickering red flames encircling his forearm.

Said flames were effectively extinguished with a flick of Pit's wrist.

When all was said and done, Pit returned to a casual stance and strolled over to pick up his bow.

Samus could hardly breathe.

As the teen lifted the gory weapon from the floor, his head swiftly turned to Samus, as if he had just noticed she was there. The huntress froze in fear, unsure of what would happen next.

The boy began to advance on her. Samus squirmed with all her might, but her restraints held firm. There was no escape.

It only took Pit a half second to reach her this time. It seemed like he had leapt the distance of the room instead of walking it. He knelt down slowly, bow clasped tight in hands. He elevated his weapon to her head as soon as he was on her level, and slowly brought it forward. Soon it was inside the huntress's gagged mouth.

Samus trembled violently. She expected a fierce stab or slash from the teen's bow, so she braced for the worst…

…and was surprised to feel him gently slice the gag with the edge of his weapon.

Tears of confusion rolled down the huntress's cheeks as Pit unraveled the cloth from her head, adopting a tender smile as he did so.

His heart-melting tone was back.

"There. You were kept safe."

Samus took trembling breaths as Pit began to sever the binding straps one by one. He pinched the magnetic handcuffs in his fingers and effortlessly yanked them apart. As soon as they were all released, Samus hurriedly scrambled away from the teen, backing herself into a corner. What she had just witnessed was probably one of the most bone-chilling things she had ever seen.

"W-what… w-w-what ARE y-you?" She stammered.

Pit cocked his head.

"Is something the matter, Samus?"

"YOU'RE THE MATTER!" She screamed back. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

He seemed saddened.

"I… don't understand…"

"HOW DID YOU DO ALL THAT?! WHY DIDN'T A SINGLE SHOT EVEN PUT A DENT IN YOU?! WHAT WAS UP WITH THE FLAMING ARM THING?! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO DISSAPEAR AND STILL MOVE ABOUT THE ROOM AS YOU PLEASE?! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Pit stayed silent.

Samus continued to yell at the top of her lungs.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Pit looked to the floor, as if he was unsure how to answer that question.

"…I am an angel, servant of Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light. My full name is Pittavian Thompson Icarus. I was created over six million years ago. My purpose is to fulfill the goddess's orders and bring harmony to the universe."

His gaze left the floor and returned to Samus.

"My birth number is 72849. My current mission is to eradicate immoral organization known commonly as the 'Space Pirates.' My current caretaker is registered as 'Samus.' Caretaker's bra size is estimated to be DD, perhaps E cup. "

Samus scowled. A hint of a grin kissed the edges of Pit's lips, but quickly vanished.

"All telepathic connections to main command have been severed for unknown reasons. One additional command has been intercepted within the past seventy-two hours. Assignment Label: Guardian. Assignment description: Protect Samus Aran, no matter the cost. Is that not you?"

Samus stood up and warily nodded.

"Affirmed. Subject label: Samus Aran. Guardian protocol was initiated prematurely, approximately thirty-six minutes ago, without verbal confirmation of your identity. I offer my apologies."

He bowed. Samus didn't move.

"I would also like to ask for your forgiveness for my previous methods of enemy dispatchment. I used you as an enemy diversion, without requesting permission first. It was an impudent and unreliable tactic, and I apologize."

He looked her in the eye.

"If it serves as any consolation, you served as sufficient bait. Perhaps your bust size played a beneficial factor in distracting the enemy. I commend you."

Samus fumed. Supernatural or not, someone needed to smack some sense into this kid.

Without warning, she drew her hand back and gave the angel a sharp, crisp slap across the cheek. The sound echoed in the room. Pit slowly reached up to touch his reddened skin, as if the feeling was new to him. He glanced up at the huntress, who was already unsure whether slapping an angel was the best course of action or not. A small tear quivered in his eye.

"I apologize, master…have I done something wrong?"

"WRONG?! YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT MY B- wait… what did you call me?"

The angel shrugged.

"I called you master. You are my master. This is basic Guardian protocol. I am forever bound to your side, until either I fall or the order is terminated by the one who gave it. Until then, I am subject to your every whim."

Samus furrowed her brow.

"Alright… but who gave the order?"

Pit was silent.

"I…am not allowed to say, master. Please forgive me."

Samus sighed.

"Okay… you answered my first question, but now I have another. Do you remember how you got here? Or how you ended up in the center of that asteroid?"

Pit's gaze fell to the floor in shame.

"…no, master. I do not. My only accessible memory logs are from the past few days, the others are unreachable due to Goddess Lock. I do not remember the passcode required to access them."

Again, Samus sighed.

"Fine. I'm sure we'll figure this out eventually. Right now I have corpses to clean up."

She tried to walk by the angel, but he stepped in front of her.

"Please, master, allow me to clean. It is my fault for not dispatching your assailants in a sanitary manner. I beg of you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"O…kay?"

The angel beamed.

"Thank you, master."

He took off, shaking the room as he bolted out at breakneck pace. Within a second he was back, all number of cleaning supplies piled in his arms.

Samus gaped.

"How did you know where I keep those?"

Pit shrugged.

"I searched every room."

He went to work, zipping about the medical bay with a mop in hand, cleaning up the blood he had spilt only moments before. Each pirate was swiftly wrapped up tightly in garbage bags, and air freshener sprayed throughout the compartment. Pit dusted every inch of the room, then scrubbed everything down with sanitizing wipes. Swiftly he mended the medical bed straps, realigned the covers, and fluffed the pillow. He dove into the chemical closet and arranged everything alphabetically, while shining every beaker he could get his hands on. He was like a little, fluttery whirlwind, dashing everywhere while Samus tried to keep up.

The room was completely spotless within the timespan of about seven seconds.

Pit returned to Samus's side, satisfied with his work, and sat down cross-legged at her feet, awaiting further orders.

It took the huntress a few seconds just to register what had even occurred.

"Um… nice… nice job…"

Pit smiled.

"Thank you, master."

Samus glimpsed to the angel at her feet, a hint of uncertainty in her eye.

"Well, if you truly do have no idea how you got here or how we can get you back, I guess… you'll be staying with me for a while…?"

Pit shot his gaze up to her face. Like always, Samus jumped.

He remained silent for a few seconds.

"Yes, master. If that is what you want, I will stay."

She extended a hand to help him to his feet. Graciously he rested his palm in hers, pulling gently down on her outstretched arm as he rose to her level.

Samus shivered as a chill spread from his touch. Even under the latex of her Zero Suit, her skin always came alive when she made contact with him. It was like he was acting on her with some unseen force, electrifying her senses with a certain miraculous power. She found it impossible to form words as startling rays of pleasure streaked through her body, warming her insides and subjecting her to a blissful shudder. She stole a trembling breath.

Pit cocked his head as soon as he rose to his feet.

"Master, are you feeling well? You're shaking. Is something wrong?"

"N-no… I… I-I'm f-f-fine…"

He cupped a hand to her cheek, setting her facial skin on fire with insatiable bliss.

"Are you sure, master? Your heartbeat and blood flow are approaching critical levels. Are you in need of comfort?"

Samus began to breathe hard. Her cheeks switched color from a sweet cream to a fiery rose. Her whole body shook with happiness, quivering under the angel's delectable influence.

It required all of her willpower to shove the heavenly beast away, providing herself with a brief moment of rest. She backed herself into the wall, leaning on it for support as her legs began to buckle.

Pit caught her by the waist as she began to slide down the wall. Samus gasped as the pleasure invaded her figure again.

"Master!" Pit shouted, bewildered with concern.

Samus choked on her own breath as the blood in her veins began to boil. Sweat poured off her forehead. Her very organs began to tremble. He was lighting her body up.

She gagged out a few words.

"P-p-please…s-s-s-stop…"

Pit's hands flew off her waist, in response to which Samus drew in a huge breath. She respired difficultly for a few moments as her body began to cool down. Clawing the floor reflexively, she bit her lip as the last of the succulent pleasure dissolved in her stomach.

Pit's tone carried a heavy sense of melancholy.

"I am sorry, master. I have harmed you. I have failed my purpose. Please punish me."

Samus's squinted eyes began to relax, and she opened them to view the handsome, sorrowful angel bowing obediently before her.

"P-p…punish?"

"Yes, master. I wish to be punished for my transgressions. Do not relent. I will accept my fate."

Samus lapped the froth off her mouth and scanned the boy. Having a supernatural being who could inflict immense pleasure with merely his touch could be punished in many sexually-oriented ways, involving whips, chains, and lots and lots of long, passionate bites to the neck…

Samus violently shook her head. What the hell was she thinking?! This was an ANGEL!

Her voice had almost returned to normal.

"No… it's fine… you… y-you didn't hurt me…."

"Please, master, I beg of you. I won't feel right until I've made up for my wrongdoing. Please punish me."

Samus took a long, quivering sigh.

"All…alright…you could…um…"

Pit looked up, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, master?"

"You could…let me…"

She began to blush again. Her voice descended into a murmur.

"…_let me touch you a little…_"

Pit immediately responded.

"Yes, master. If that is what you desire."

Instantaneously he grabbed his toga and ripped it in two, exposing his muscled chest to the unsuspecting huntress. She jumped at both the sound and the sight, the blush on her face burning even livelier. He gathered the shreds in one of his hands and chucked them to the opposite side of the room, torso now flatteringly unclothed.

He glanced at her for a split second before swiftly cuddling up in her lap, shaping himself in fetal position with arms around his legs. His right wing extended around her back, his left over the both of them like a blanket.

"I am ready, master. You may begin."

Samus didn't move for a few seconds. She was paralyzed with pleasure. His bare skin was in full contact with her body, stimulating her senses beyond all reason. She began to gag as a magical, bubbly liquid consumed her innards, flatly refusing to allow her to feel anything other than the stifling indulgence. She trembled even more violently than last time, her tingling bones rattling about in her flesh. Her heart beat at the rapidity of a hummingbird's, thumping against Pit's head as he cuddled her agitated chest. She couldn't suppress her audible desire as several loud moans rang out from her gaping mouth, while her arms swung around the kid and dug her fingernails furiously into his back. Pit responded by wrapping his own arms around her pulsating waist and squeezing tightly, sending her body into an orgasmic rage as she squirmed frantically in his arms. Her moans ascended into screams, deafening the unwavering angel. She lost control of herself as Pit shuffled around in her lap, exciting her body with a little motion. He glanced up innocently to Samus, oblivious to the utter ecstasy he was subjecting her to.

"Master, are you sure you're alright? You're beginning to lose your sexual continence. Do you require relief?"

Samus shrieked in reply. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the relentless pleasure finally dominated her, forcing her into a deep sleep. She fell over on her side, exhausted and finally relaxed.

Pit sighed.

"Master, please. I just cleaned the floor."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M A FREAKIN GENIUS! **

** Samus: You perverted maniac! I thought your days of writing smut were over!**

** Ah, but you see, my dear, TECHNICALLY you two didn't engage in sexual intercourse. No sex, no smut. DO YOU SEE MY BRILLIANCE?!**

** *gets slapped again***

** OW.**

** But yeah, I think I'll be taking a Black Butler/Heaven's Lost Property take on this story. Those are just animes I really like. I think it's working out, but tell me what you guys think with the whole "master" thing.**

** Did you guys like your first little taste of Pit's new power? If you did, get ready, for there is a lot more to come. If you didn't…**

** *gets really quiet***

_**I'll sick 'im on you…**_

** Oh yeah, by the way, when I say sexual tension, I mean sexual tension.**

** Not much else to say, other than I need to get started on SSB Summer again or I might get shot in the head…**

** Peace everyone! Happy Thanksgiving!**

** -Mohawkman2233**

** *looks to Samus and Pit***

** So… Pit can now give you an orgasm just by touching you for a long enough time?**

** Samus: That seems to be the case.**

** *author lifts up rope***

** Oh goodie… then you won't mind me stripping the both of you down completely and tying you together for the next three days…?**

** Samus: …**

** Pit: …master…?**

** MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **


	3. Heavenly Housemaid

** Hey, everyone! Who's ready for the next chapter? Our two stars didn't really go anywhere…*smiles evilly***

** *Samus and Pit are tied up together behind the author, both fully naked***

** *Pit is crying***

** *Samus is screaming***

** Pit: M-master! I-I'm so sorry!**

** Samus: AAAAAAUUUUUUUGH…NRRRRRRRRGG…PLEASE, PIT…NRRRGH…PLEASE, MORE!**

** *devil horns grow out of the author's head***

** Yeah… they didn't go anywhere at all…**

* * *

Samus awoke from her pleasure-induced nap several hours later. Reluctant she squinted her eyelids tighter, unwilling to abandon the warm, tingling feeling that still resonated in her weakened stomach. Her undisposed thighs shivered before as she put them into motion, feeling around curiously, attempting to discover where or on what she was lying.

"Good morning, master."

The huntress's lips reflexively curled into a small grin at the sound of her angel's delectable voice.

Gently she parted her eyes, greeted warmly with the soft, off-white shade of her bed sheets. She lifted her dreary head from the nest of covers, finding herself sheltered comfortably in her bedroom. She lazily scanned the room for the teen, unable to spot him.

"You have been asleep for exactly nine hours, forty-three minutes, and thirty-nine seconds. The time is currently 7:36 A.M. "

Samus sat up and became more confused and hurried in her motions, her head whipping around the room, trying to locate the angel. She checked every corner of the room, then spoke.

"Pit? Where are you?"

"Here, master."

She glanced down to the foot of her bed, finding the angel sitting cross-legged in silence. It was like he had just appeared.

She jumped.

He smiled brightly in return.

"I do apologize. If my trans-motional drive frightens you, I will cease to use it."

Samus sighed.

"Your…what?"

Pit's grin faded as he shrugged.

"It is merely a skill I possess. It allows me to move between locations without any trace or detectable attribute."

Samus groaned. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Not this early.

She caught a brief wind from the air conditioning vent installed in the roof above. She shivered and pulled more covers around her, so as to warm herself up.

The covers slipped around on her velvety, bare skin.

She didn't need the sheets to shield her from the cold as her temperature skyrocketed in a fiery blush.

She angrily threw a pillow at the angel, who made no effort to dodge it.

"What the hell?! Pit, where are my clothes?!"

His eyes sunk to the bed in shame.

"I apologize, master. While you were asleep, I peered into your memories to find your preferences as to how you rest. The majority I found displayed that you prefer to be fully unclothed when you sleep. Therefore, I gently undressed you, so as to not cause you to awaken. I carried you to what I assumed was your bedroom; as this is where you usually retire, I discovered. I laid you out in the position you standardly fall asleep in, which was a particularly difficult memory to locate. Additionally I cleaned your apparel, as it had been drenched in perspiration. I deactivated the lights in this room, and placed myself at the door to keep vigil. I did not move until you awoke. I am truly sorry if I invaded your privacy in any way."

Samus wasn't exactly sure what to feel. Infuriated? Embarrassed? Grateful? Frightened?

Scales began to tip towards the embarrassed side. She was beginning to accept the fact that the angel truly didn't mean to offend her by doing the things he did, and that it was possible that he didn't know any better. She was actually a little, excited, that someone as handsome as him was so kind, so caring, and so faithful, to no one else but her…

…and that he had taken the time to gently undress her…

She shook her head angrily. She needed absolutely NONE of those thoughts right now.

He spoke again.

"I can see that you're blushing. Do not feel embarrassed, Samus. You have a truly breathtaking figure."

Well then, embarrassed it was.

Samus blushed even harder. She shuffled deeper into her covers, as if trying to hide herself from Pit's piercing eyes.

She looked back up after a few moments.

"Wait, you said you looked into my memories?"

He nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

He took a breath, then stopped.

"Would you like a demonstration?"

After hesitating a bit, she warily nodded.

He grunted and stood from the bed.

"As you wish, master."

In an instant he was at her side. He silently took a knee and gently fondled her chin in his palm, leaning in.

She withdrew as the tingling resurfaced in her skin.

"Not…not so close…"

He seemed hurt.

"Master, I cannot induce memory analysis unless physical contact is established. Please."

She groaned.

"…alright. Fine. Analyze away."

He nodded.

Wrapping his palm around her delicate chin once again, he slowly leaned in and softly touched his forehead to hers. Samus stifled her inner animal as her skin tingled under his touch once again. Pit seemed to relax as he sighed, his hand falling from her features.

"Can you hear it, master?"

Samus furrowed her brow.

"Hear? Hear what?"

"Shhhhh..." He shushed her. "Listen."

Samus silenced herself and closed her eyes. In the back of her mind, she could hear what sounded like a small vibration. The sound gradually evolved, adopting a tone, a pitch, and a particular, interesting rhythm. Soon, she deciphered the exact melody, discovering the sound to be…

…was that a violin?

The noise emanating in the corners of her mind was undoubtedly a violin. It was producing one of the most brilliant songs she had ever heard. It played delicately, tickling her ears lightheartedly as the sweet harmony both enchanted and entranced her now contented mind.

"I…" She whispered softly, "I hear it…"

Pit's voice echoed behind the violin, as if he was a good distance away.

"That is my essence. The violin plays for however long I am in your mind. While I am here, I can observe anything that you've ever done."

"But…why is it a violin? What sense does that make?"

Pit smiled, unseen to the huntress, whose eyes were closed.

"It is so only for me. Every living thing has its own spiritual instrument, according to its particular personal characteristics. The sound of it playing is usually inaudible, but I have the power to accent it."

He paused.

"I apologize, I neglected to ask. Would you like to hear yours?"

Samus was bewildered, but excited.

"S…sure?"

"Yes, master. Listen carefully."

Samus honed her ears and patiently waited for something to accompany the resounding violin. Another vibration surfaced, flowering slowly into a dazzling, high-pitched flute.

"Can you hear it?" Pit asked quietly.

The flute's gorgeous piece pooled with the sweet harmony of the violin, combining together to form a gorgeous, tuneful composition that tantalized the senses and left Samus breathless.

"Yes…I can hear it…"

"You have a very sweet, adaptable soul, Samus. I've never heard anyone's spiritual instrument harmonize with mine in such an immaculate manner. It's something truly incredible."

Samus couldn't fight back the heat of a small blush, spreading gently across her features, which were shaped lovingly into a tender smile.

Pit lifted his forehead from hers, disconnecting the mental link. The violin and flute duet slowly faded, until only silence remained in her mind.

As Samus opened her eyes, she realized that his hand was clasped strongly in hers.

Her blush increased twofold as she hurriedly discarded his hand, like it was trash.

Pit seemed unphased as he withdrew his hand. Again, he smiled brightly.

"Would you like me to dress you now, master?" He asked.

Samus gaped and slapped him.

"Um, NO!"

* * *

A few minutes after Pit had been kindly ushered out the door, a freshly bath-robed Samus strolled out of her bedroom, to find her angel waiting patiently outside. He followed her like a puppy as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Curiously, he watched her as she went through her morning routine at the sink.

"Master…" He asked, stopping her as she went to pick up her brush, "…may I brush your hair?"

She looked at him bewilderedly.

"Um…"

She didn't really know what to say. No one had ever really even seen her brush her hair, let alone ask to do it for her.

Well, he was asking to do her a favor, so she suspiciously permitted him.

"…sure?"

"Thank you, master."

He gently removed the brush from her hands and stepped around behind her, reaching up into her delicate, golden hair. His strokes became elegant and relaxed as he pushed through her locks, like he was painting a magnificent watercolor. He moved with a certain rapidity in his motions, but gentle enough so not to tug, performing his task with such grace and gentility that it almost made Samus nod off, contented with the tender crown massage.

Pit brushed her hair for much longer than she normally did herself. As soon as he set the brush down, she expected him to back away and stand silently, and then ask her to do something else. But instead, he went right on ahead without even her say so, wetting a washcloth with slightly warm water to wash her face with like he had done it a million times before.

"How did you know I always do that next?" She inquired.

"Remember, I looked through your memories." He stated quietly. "I know every in and out of your usual morning, and how you prefer every single detail."

He squeezed out the dampened rag and brought it up to the huntress's expression, whereas he gently and dexterously rubbed her reddening cheeks, as well as the surrounding skin. He washed her forehead, rinsed out the rag, and hung it over the faucet to dry.

Next, he decorated her toothbrush with toothpaste, gently wetted it, and held it in front of her mouth.

"Open, please, master."

At first the huntress was about to object, thoroughly convinced that she could brush her own teeth. But she was curious as to how he would fare, being that he had done a flawless job of getting her ready so far. Confused, but with a grin playing on her lips, she opened her mouth, allowing Pit's steady hand to carefully insert her toothbrush.

After he was finished, he rinsed the toothbrush out and tapped it on the side of the sink, finally setting it back on the counter. He filled a cup with warm water and handed it to Samus, who gratefully accepted it.

_A girl could get used to this, _she thought as she rinsed her mouth.

After she spit the water out, she stood and paced toward her shower, Pit following her blindly.

As she realized that he wasn't planning on leaving, she turned around and gestured him to the door. He simply cocked his head in reply.

"Yes, master? What is it?"

She groaned.

"You can LEAVE now…I can take a shower by myself."

He seemed heartbroken.

"But, master- what if you slip and fall? How could I live with myself if you break your arm or your leg, while I could have easily prevented it? How could I-"

"Pit, it's fine. Don't worry about me. I think I can take care of myself."

His eyes lightened up just a little.

"…alright, master. If that is what you want, I will leave it to you."

With that, he silently left the room.

Samus sighed and allowed her bathrobe to fall to the floor. She stepped into the shower, slid the curtain closed, and turned on the water, allowing the steaming-hot streams to flow through her levelled hair.

She took another sigh, filled her loofa with body wash, and silently began to scrub herself.

The water felt nice, like a loving massage across her heated skin. She spread the soap across herself, enjoying the slick, velvety way it made her feel. She slowly closed her eyes in relaxation.

"You've missed a spot."

Samus reached lazily behind her, and sure enough, she couldn't reach the center of her back.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

Heavenly chills danced up Samus's spine as a pair of soap-coated hands began to passionately stroke her skin, satisfying the area she was unable to reach.

"…mmm…thanks…"

"You're welcome, master."

…

…

Her eyes shot open.

"GET OUT!"

_**SMACK!**_

* * *

Pit sat silently, sopping wet, alone in the hall. His cheek still had a crimson handprint burned into the side. His head was between his knees, and his gaze was on the floor.

_That was the third time master slapped me. I must be doing a terrible job, for her to hate me this much. I've got to make it up to her somehow._

He looked around, as if something in the empty hallway would be of some use to him.

His stomach growled, piercing the silence.

_Goddess, how long has it been since I've eaten anything? I'm starving. I wonder if Sam-_

He snapped his fingers.

_That's it!_

Without a second thought, he shot out of the corridor, shaking the walls as he blasted off.

* * *

Samus emerged from her bathroom some time later, squeezed into her zero suit, and still a tad peeved. She looked up and down the hall, but there was no sign of the intruding angel.

Before she could even furrow her brow, it hit her.

The delectable SMELL.

From what Samus could decipher, it was something concocted of the most perfect blend of salty and spicy, entangled with a divine steamy aroma that carried the scent like royalty through the air. Samus followed her nose like a hungry zombie as she stalked toward the kitchen, her mouth watering hungrily.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she found none other than Pit, gussied up in a chef's apron, working in a blur with something sizzling on the stove.

His head turned as soon as she took another step inside. Smiling, he flipped a small omelet off the pan he was working with and onto a plate he had set aside.

He switched off the oven, took the plate in hand, and with big, doughy eyes, handed to the huntress. His gaze silently conveyed: _I'm sorry._

Whatever fury the huntress had in her reserves for the angel dissipated, replaced by a pleasant sense of befuddlement and bliss. Silently she accepted the plate, walked over to her table, sat down with her meal, and took a small bite.

She nearly cried. It was like she had been served a meal prepared by angels.

Which, ironically, she had.

The omelet didn't last long after Samus got its initial taste. She forked the egg down like it was the first meal she had eaten in weeks. Before she could engulf the last bite, however, she froze and glanced up, observing the angel that was watching her in mild amusement.

She blushed, embarrassed at her gluttonous mannerisms.

Her eyebrows jumped as she heard his stomach growl. He seemed as surprised as she was as he hurriedly wrapped his arms around his diaphragm, like he could muffle the sound. It was almost invisible, but Samus swore she spotted just a hint of color tickle Pit's cheeks.

_Huh…_She thought..._I don't think he's eaten anything while he's been here…_

She warily pushed what little omelet still remained on the plate in his direction.

"Kid…you hungry? You can have the rest if you want..."

He wrapped his wings around himself, like he was hiding his thinned stomach. A sharp sense of melancholy washed over his face as he squinted and shook his head no.

"N…No…master. I made that for you. I am not worthy to eat it. I would rather starve."

Samus sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"Kid, look, you have to eat something. I'm not going to let you waste away while you're cooking things for me. Just eat it."

Again, he responded with a hurried shake of his head.

"No, master, please. I do not want it. Don't-"

Samus growled as she stood abruptly from her chair, catching the angel's attention.

"Just eat it, kid. You're making me feel bad, which I don't tend to do."

Pit backed away a few steps as Samus took the plate and began to walk towards him.

"P-Please, master…I-"

She stabbed a little piece of the omelet with her fork and raised it level to the brunette's head, causing his eyes to widen.

"Come on, open up. If you're not going to eat it, I guess I'll have to force-feed it to you."

Pit backed into the wall.

"M-master-!"

Samus cornered him.

"Well? I said open up!"

Squinting his eyes shut, like she was about to slap him again, he leaned his head forward just a tiny bit and parted his lips.

Samus triumphantly shoved the fork in his mouth, in response to which he gagged for a brief minute. Slowly she removed the utensil, allowing him room to chew. He closed his mouth and did so, tears running down his cheeks, like it was excruciating. Eventually he swallowed, much to the huntress's satisfaction. She looked down to the plate and stabbed another piece.

"There, that wasn't so painful, was it? Okay, ready for another bite?"

The angel's eyes widened even more. Startling Samus as his wings swiftly unfurled and spread, he shot up into the air, hovering just out of her reach.

Samus froze. She had never actually seen him fly. The medical scan said that he could, but she had never personally witnessed it.

His wings seemed much larger when they were in motion, demonstrating their full, unrestricted potential that they were inhibited from using when the angel was earthbound. Each rhythmic pulse resounded with a soft _whoosh, _carving through the air like a blow-torched katana through butter. The feathers were brilliant in their radiance, showering the kitchen in a barrage of heavenly light and a blizzard of snowy plumes. Believing that he was a real angel was a little easier now than it was before.

His shaky voice snapped her back to reality.

"Master, I have eaten, as you requested. Please, I do not wish for more."

She scowled, squeezing the fork in her hand.

"ONE BITE IS NOT ENOUGH. Come on, you're eating the rest of it. And come down from there!"

He shook his head suddenly and fluttered over to the other side of the room, now perched on top of the fridge.

"Please, master, I don't-!"

She sprinted over to the fridge, frightening the angel with her quick burst of speed.

"No! You're eating this! You hear me?!"

He jumped off the fridge and into the air again, soaring around the room like an angry hornet, while Samus gave chase.

It carried on like that for a while.

* * *

Eventually, an exhausted Samus ceased her pursuit and placed her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Pit wasn't even breaking a sweat.

She looked up furiously at the angel, who was cowering timidly on the very top of the highest cabinet. Slowly he glanced down to her, heartbroken at himself for putting her through so much trouble.

He leaned just a tiny bit over the edge.

"Master, I-I'm-"

Samus smiled evilly. Now was her chance.

Snapping out her Paralyzer, she switched the gun into an electric whip and lashed it up at the teen. He was too startled by the swift flash of neon orange that he didn't move, allowing the stunning cable to ensnare him like a bird in a net, distributing harsh jolts of energy through his spine. He yelped in surprise. With a sharp tug Samus yanked him off of his perch and onto the floor, his back connecting with the steel with a loud _thump!_

Swiftly she upped the voltage, sparking spasms in Pit's body. She flipped over to his left side and brought her knee crushingly down on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him down at the same time. She shut down the whip's electrical feed but withdrew a little of its length back within the gun, tightening it fiercely around the teen.

When all had settled, Samus was panting victoriously over the imprisoned brunette, while he whimpered innocently.

…so innocently…

Samus began to enjoy the position she was in; straddling the helpless, handsome angel. He was mercilessly restrained in the huntress's whip, completely incapable of defending himself. His arms and wings were detained to his sinewy waist, like a gift just begging to be unwrapped. The short, skimpy little breaths he stole were so fragile and delicate, like he could perish if he was even looked at in the wrong way. His gigantic, watery eyes conveyed such virtue, such faultlessness, such utterly untainted purity…

…such that Samus wanted nothing more than to simply eat him alive…

She rattled those thoughts out of her head as her heart went into overdrive.

Without a word, she stabbed a piece of the long-since cold omelet Pit had prepared and stuffed it in the whimpering little angel's mouth.

* * *

It was only minutes later when Samus decided to finally get down to business. The first thing she had to get accomplished was to inspect the enemy landing ship, as the pirates that attacked earlier must have had a transport of some kind. Once aboard, she would raid their ship for the equipment she needed to repair her gunship. Then it was only a race against the clock, with her scrambling to patch up her ship before the next round of pirates could be sent out. They must have been sure of her location now, being that the original scout group that was sent to the meteor didn't return.

After stationing herself at the elevator-like exit hatch, she activated the Varia Suit, allowing the huge hunk of auburn-tinted metal to fade in around her figure.

She glanced around for Pit, but there was no sign of him. He had seemingly disappeared as soon as she had stepped out of the kitchen, and she hadn't seen heads or tails of him since.

She shrugged, maybe it was for the bett-

"Back here, master."

Frightened at the sudden appearance of his voice, she whipped around, finding him situated comfortably on the elevator floor, cross-legged and smiling brightly.

She sighed.

"Alright, kid, look, you've got to stop doing that. You're starting to freak me out."

His smile didn't fade, but his gaze fell a little.

"Yes, master. If that is what you want."

The elevator trembled slightly as the door sealed shut. The hiss in the air echoed through the small cabin as the air lock released. The deployment silo jolted just a bit as it started to descend.

A thought struck Samus.

She looked back down to the angel on the floor.

"Hey, you can survive in space, right?"

Pit shrugged.

"I suppose so, master. Your memories showed you carrying me into this ship from a considerably thinner atmosphere, so I should be fine. I do not respire, so I should be fine regardless. My true concern is the pressure release factor, but I believe I am able to regulate that."

Again, Samus sighed.

"Whatever you say."

The elevator halted to a stop. The door slid open, exposing the two to the empty cavern.

Pit shivered as the two stepped out.

"Brisk." He started bluntly, his voice becoming silent in the thin air.

Samus shook her head. Her suit's temperature scale read hundreds of degrees below zero, and he called it "brisk." It almost made her laugh.

The huntress pulled up a radar screen inside her helmet. Within moments, she had the Pirate Landing Vessel pinpointed and isolated on her sensors. She motioned for Pit to follow her.

It took much less time to reach the cavern's mouth rather than its bottom. Stepping out of the chasm, the two observed the massive, infinitely-spanning stark-black sky, speckled with countless scintillating stars. It was day on their side of the asteroid, so they both got healthy eyeful of the local sun, Aciax Minor, as it easily outshined the surrounding stars and provided sharp contrast to the midnight-colored atmosphere.

The PLV was conveniently located right outside the cave's mouth. Samus smirked as she spotted it and began to walk, expecting the angel to trail behind her.

But he didn't. After she had strolled a few yards away, she turned to him expectantly, wondering what was up.

He seemed like he was in a trance. His eyes were hard-fixed on the shadowy-painted heavens spread before him, like he had never seen them before. She could see him start to tremble. His wings gradually spread out. He looked like he was remembering something.

His mouth began to move. Samus almost instinctively activated her suit's lip reading function, being that there wasn't any sound in space.

It read:

**SUBJECT TARGETING: COMPLETE**

**SUBJECT DIALOGUE****: PALUTENA**

That was the only word that appeared. Samus furrowed her brow. What did that mean? What is a name?

_Wait, he mentioned that name before. Who was it now? His…his…oh, what was it…_

She froze.

_He said it was the "goddess" that he served! What, is he seeing something I'm not? Why's he going all crazy all of a sudden?_

Concerned, but with a schedule to keep, she walked over to the entranced angel. Seeing that her presence wasn't enough to snap him out of his daze, she took him roughly by the shoulders and shook him violently, drawing out of his daydream.

He blinked a few times, shook his head, and put a hand to his temple. Samus shot him a confused look, and he returned one.

Shaking it off as nothing, the two slowly regained their bearings and started toward the PLV.

* * *

**I think we'll stop there for this chapter.**

** Personally, I didn't really like this one. The main purpose of this part of the story was to get all of Pit's descriptions out of the way without Samus having to stare at him for 934526 seconds. Also, to convey a little of Pit's more innocent characteristics and throw a little more mystery on the side. It was okay in some parts, but it got too awkward and cheesy for me. Let me know what you guys think.**

** By the way, I hope you guys can acknowledge the fact that I am the ONLY AUTHOR alive who can make an entire, drawn-out, and absolutely terrible scene of someone getting ready in the bathroom. (Just kidding) Don't worry, there's some action on the way.**

** And yes, my stories are getting progressively more perverted. I'd like to apologize to the female half of my audience, JUST IN CASE I offended anyone. You guys, though, I know you enjoy it. *squints eyes and grins cheekily* **

** Yeah, don't take my word for law as to how angels really act. I don't have a clue as to how they actually conduct themselves. I just thought this way was funny. **

** Samus's ship is like a little apartment, no? Kinda homey.**

** I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! Please review, fav, and follow!**

** -Mohawkman2233**

** Samus, your screaming is getting annoying. Here.**

** *cuts ropes and gives the two back their clothes***

** No hard feelings, right?**

** *Samus reaches back to slap the author, but Pit catches her hand***

** Pit: Nope! None at all!**

** Good!**

** Samus: WHAT?! WHY-!**

** Pit: Master…shh…you know you enjoyed it…**

** *silence***

** Pit: …I know I did…**

** *licks her arm***

** *she shivers***

** Yeah, I think I need help. This is becoming a problem.**

** Peace!**


	4. Mirror, Mirror

** Well, I haven't updated in a while, so I guess I better get on the ball! Here we go!**

** Hope you guys are in the mood for something scary…ish…**

* * *

Samus's grunts echoed on the inside of her helmet as she pried the PLV deployment bay open. Keeping her palm readily around her arm cannon, she took a few wary steps up the patched-up ramp, thin, ice-cold eyes scanning the darkness before her. The auburn-colored metal enveloping her body pulsed light onto the inner mechanisms of the ship, bouncing off the sheen of old metal with a neon green tint. Pit fluttered absent-mindedly behind the huntress with a bit of cheer about him, seemingly unphased by his mental pause only moments before.

Both of their heads snapped around as the bay ramp slammed back shut, the hiss of the air lock overpowering its echo. A few miniscule, dirty lights flickered on as the two de-tensed.

Samus cleared her throat.

"Must be motion sensors."

Pit remained silent.

Shaking it off, Samus turned her head and continued down the short corridor, leading herself and the angel into the command room.

Well, calling it a "command room" was a bit of a stretch. "Derelict elementary school computer lab" was more like it. Nothing more than a few scratched-up, askew monitors plastered up on a wall, shedding out strobe-light flashes of bar code-lined light over a beat up chair. The metal was actually peeling off the walls. A horrible stench hung in the air. The floor was speckled with some unidentifiable, pasty substance.

_Well there's a surprise…the ship's as nasty as they are…_ Samus thought.

Taking great care to step over and around the unknown splatters, Samus tiptoed her way up to the main computer. Pit followed.

Samus took a seat, worried that the ancient chair might not hold the weight of her suit. She gradually settled herself in, and tapped away furiously on the keyboard, looking over the ship's inventory logs to see if it possessed what her ship required. The vessel didn't really have much to its name, a few underpowered plasma guns, a stone-age engine, a few old-school computer programs…

…and one brand-SPANKIN-new NavDec processor. Samus grinned evilly. Perfect.

She was just about to close down the inventory registers, until one more listing at the bottom caught her eye. Anyone else would have missed it. The tiny bar of code read:

**SPECIAL INVENTORY: 3 STANDARD ISSUE PHAZON-ENHANCED HUNTING DOGS**

Samus frowned. Hunting dogs? She had never heard of the pirates ever having a need for them, or even having them in the first place.

_Oh well. _She thought, _the ship's pretty quiet now, I doubt they're still alive. Doesn't matter anyway._

She closed the register logs and squeezed out of the chair. Fiddling with a few buttons on the inside of her arm cannon, the tip of the gun condensed and began to spark brightly, forming into a welding laser. Kneeling down she seared into the computer's wiring containment, cutting a square into the casing. She removed the smoldering plate and deactivated her welder, reaching in to the jumbled mess of cables. Her scanning visor perused the selection, bringing up information on each one.

Finally, a small box with a disarray of cords jutting out from it was scrutinized by Samus's helmet, showing up with on the visor labeled as "NavDec Processor." Samus grinned and eagerly ripped the thing out of its sockets; box, wires, and all. She glimpsed over it for a second and nodded. This could fix her ship.

Sliding it under her arm, she stood and took a deep breath. She spoke to Pit.

"Alright then, kid. That's all we came for. Come on, let-"

She pivoted, a little surprised to find herself unaccompanied in the command room. Pit had up and vanished, nothing but a tiny feather resting on the floor in his place.

Samus didn't really panic. He had been doing this a lot. All she had to do was call for him, right?

"Pit? Pit, come here."

No answer. Samus stood awkwardly for about a minute, waiting for her angel's response.

But all was quiet.

Now she was a tiny bit worried. For herself, of course. The super-powerful, god-like alien she had met yesterday had been removed somehow. Maybe she was next. It wasn't like she truly cared for his safety, no, he was just some new life form that kept following her around like a dog. Yes, just some new specimen for the boys back at HQ to dissect. Nothing more.

…or maybe…

Her head buzzed.

_His eyes…and the way he looks at me…the way he's always obedient to every command I give…what is-_

Samus felt something. Something in her heart. Something she had never felt before.

Some kind of pain? Yes, it was certainly that. But it was pleasant, and…warm. So warm. Like someone had enveloped her heart in a big, fluffy sweater. The heat spread throughout her body, all the way to her toes, biting back at the nipping cold outside of the suit. Every breath she took was tailed with a nearly imperceptible shudder. What was this feeling?

..was it…did she…did she like Pit?

_…I…_

A large number of diminutive thumps, echoing softly from the hallway, yanked her back to reality. They sounded like footsteps…

…only too rapid and in too great of number for anything humanoid…

Samus took a few hasty steps to the doorway, arm cannon at the ready. She threw a glance up and down both ends of the hall, searching for the source of the noise.

Something unsightly caught her eye. In the dim light of the overhanging fluorescents, she could make out what appeared to be a trail of fresh blood, spotted with several crimson, incriminating footprints, spanning down into the recesses of the PLV.

They weren't pirate footprints either. They were WOLF TRACKS.

One had to pay Samus her respects, she was keeping a relatively cool head concerning the ghastly display before her.

Until she made out a few blood-stained, ravaged angel feathers scattered along the gory path.

As one might expect, the huntress's resolve melted faster than ice put to a blowtorch.

_Oh no…PIT!_

Throwing caution (and stealth, for that matter) to the wind, Samus bolted down the hallway, following the dog prints and the angel feathers, which seemed to increase in volume as she advanced. She raced down the corridors, turning corner after corner, finding new surprises along the way.

The severed arm of a Space Pirate.

An abandoned pile of teeth-marked armor.

A blood-washed plasma rifle.

A broken chain and collar.

Samus turned another corner.

The mangled corpse of a Space Pirate (who happened to be missing an arm).

Bloody claw marks on the walls.

An unrecognizable body, eaten down to the bone.

Another corner.

More abandoned rifles.

A helmet, split clean in half.

More feathers.

Samus began to sweat. What the hell was at the end of this chaos?! Where was Pit?! What had even happened to cause all this bloodshed?!

She turned YET ANOTHER corner, finding the gory path turning off of the hallway and into one of the adjacent rooms. Slowing her pace, Samus crept silently up to the entrance, pressing her back to the wall. She became almost completely soundless, honing her ears as to listen in on whatever was inside that room.

A steady flow of short breaths met her ears, accompanied by the occasional rusting of something moist.

She took a breath, braced herself, and stomped into the doorway. She raised her arm cannon, charged and ready to fire.

She nearly hurled. The entire room was soaked in blood, the distorted corpses of nearly seven Space Pirates scattered about the floor. In the very center sat three bed-sized wolves, thick sheets of gore staining their yellowed, elongated teeth. Their eyes were all a murky shade of hazel, and their fur was speckled with a bright cerulean tint, the unmistakable signature of Phazon corruption. Their claws were FAR longer than any normal dog, spanning at least a foot. Their tails took the cake, however, spanning several meters long with thick, pale blue spikes protruding out of them from every possible angle. They had several plasma burns on their forms, but it didn't seem to bother them in the slightest. One had a split-open corpse of a Space Pirate before him, and was greedily consuming it.

They all tensed as Samus made her presence known, snarling lividly at her with an intriguing, mechanical drone in their growls. Samus stood still as a statue, unwavering, appealing to their animalistic sides by showing that mere acts of aggression wouldn't be enough to deter her. They all rose to their feet, horrid claws scraping against the steel floor as they took a few wary steps in no particular direction, investigating the huntress. Samus didn't move a muscle.

One got a bit rowdy. Throwing out a few more warning growls, the wolf gave Samus his final advertisements of attack. Invisible under her helmet, the huntress smiled.

Moving quite rapidly for a creature of his size, the dog rushed at Samus, jaws open wide. The huntress slid to one side as he crossed her, dodging the rush and plugging a missile into his ear. The dog whined as a glossy sheen of ice enveloped the entire left side of his head, bringing him down to the ground in a painful _**SLAM!**_

The explosion startled the other two into action. One lunged at Samus just like the other did, but the other stayed put, and instead began gathering some kind of azure-tainted charge in its mouth.

Samus placed a well-aimed, fully charged shot right between the charging dog's eyes, knocking him back a few meters, but not packing enough force to push him off his feet. The iced dog rose and smacked his head against the wall with a thunderous force, easily shattering the ice. The sound distracted Samus as the other dog bit down hard on her shoulder.

He snarled angrily, pained to find out the true resilience of the Varia Suit. Samus smiled and put a plasma bolt in its mouth.

The third dog, firmly planted on the other side of the room, swiftly raised its head and blasted a huge, frost-colored beam straight at Samus. Not seeing it coming in time, all the huntress could do was simply absorb the blow, taking the blast full force.

When the blinding light subsided, she had lost a third of her energy, the Varia Suit was smoldering, and her weapons were fried.

Piles of errors accumulated on her visor screen, all saying the same thing:

**WARNING! UNKNOWN EMP WAVELENGTH RECEIVED! ARM CANNON TARGETING SEQUENCE SCRAMBLED!**

Samus scowled. Just great.

She didn't have time to complain as she was high-fived in the face by the broad end of a spiked wolf tail, flinging her effortlessly across the room. One of the wolves caught her in its mouth like a ball, bit down ferociously, and then brought her down harshly to the floor. She was wasted with another EMP blast as she struggled to stand. She was sent spiraling across the floor in a smoldering heap.

Samus struggled to remain conscious as she staggered to her feet, the dogs beginning to surround her. She looked up and bit her lip, the frustration in her face scorching the insides of her helmet.

All three wolves began to gather a charge in their mouths, prepping for another EMP blast. Samus desperately tried to move away, but some property of that second blast had magnetized the metal of her feet to the metal of the floor, rendering her immobile. All she could do was watch in horror as the beasts finished charging, and with an accomplished glint in each and every one of their disgusting, amber-colored eyes, release the blasts.

Samus squinted her eyes shut, bracing for a rush of surging, stinging energy.

But it never came.

Opening her eyes, all she could truly make out was a blinding white light, the shadow of a shield…

…and a pair of pure, snow-white wings…

As the light subsided, Samus's suspicions were proven true. Pit was fixed on the floor just a few feet in front of her, hand gripping the inside brace of a golden, glossy shield. Wind was still whipping around the room from the ferocious impact of the blasts, sparking a graceful dance into the angel's messy hair. His teeth were gritted, and worse, bent into a crooked, maniacal smile.

No one had a chance to react as the shield began to glow, bathing the room and everyone in it in a brilliant, sky-blue luminosity. It began to tremble horribly in Pit's unwavering arm; an ominous, deep-pitched hum emanating from it and shaking the very walls. The wolves' resolve began to falter, each taking a few steps backwards as the divine light of the shield intensified. Pit's other hand reached up to support the artifact, the hum near deafening.

Pit's whole body was kicked back about a full meter as the shield exploded forth, deific radiance flooding out of the front. Spearing out of the tool came not one, not two, but SIX enormous blasts of electricity, mimicking the style of the blasts that attacked it before, only far greater in magnitude. Blinded by the overwhelming incandescence, the wolves weren't able to decipher the massive rush of energy that was dead set on their skulls.

_**BWOOOOOSHZZZ!**_

The beasts were sent soaring across the scarlet-stained compartment, each slamming into the opposite wall with horrendous force. A few whines were produced as they struggled to stand.

Pit lowered the shield. His voice thundered in the small room.

"Variable Weapon Access: Magnus Club."

A titanic cudgel materialized out of thin air, settling into Pit's small hands. The massive chunk of steel was colored half midnight black, the other half made of silver accents. A gargantuan blade was warped into the edge, like an oversized, widened katana. It looked like a very old weapon, one that was far past its prime, dings and dents littering every corner of it.

Samus's jaw hit the dirt as Pit effortlessly lifted the huge thing over his shoulder, like it weighed as much as a chopstick. Sprinting forward, Pit rushed toward the leftmost dog, pulling the club along just off the floor. He took an immense leap into the air, his wings providing the majority of his thrust, and with frightening power, he brought the whole thing down on the wolf's back, slamming the beast into the steel floor and producing a dreadful _**CRACK!**_

The beast died in its crater as Pit swiveled around, a startling, murderous grin etched into his features. He bolted forward again, bringing the club around in a devastating horizontal slash, connecting with the second wolf in the side of the head.

Samus's eyes widened as Pit's attack knocked the thing's head clean off. The insane angel lifted the huge blade and brought it downward, cleaving the decapitated corpse in half, allowing him clear passage to the final beast.

The third wolf was now QUITE aware of how powerful its assailant was, and was already charging an EMP blast in its mouth. He aimed it with deadly accuracy at Pit's head and released, the vicious cyan flame screaming through the air.

Pit scoffed and caught it.

That's right. HE CAUGHT IT.

Pit showed no display of pain, if there even was any, as he fiercely gripped the vehement sphere of electricity in his clutched hand. Spinning around like a discus thrower, he hurled the blast back into the wolf's mouth, detonating with a fearsome eruption of cerulean energy. The beast was pushed back a few feet as his senses were scrambled, disrupted by the explosion.

Pit took the opportunity to rocket forward, swinging the club underhandedly, bringing it upwards into a monstrous uppercut that sent the wolf clear into the ceiling.

Stirring up gale-force winds, Pit gave one titanic beat of his wings, shooting him straight up into the air. He brought the pointed end tip of the cudgel forward, driving it straight into the beast's stomach and crashing into the roof behind it.

The wolf cried out. After a short breath, Pit withdrew his blade, unpinning the beast from the ceiling, allowing the impaled corpse to plummet to the blood-soaked floor.

Samus watched in utter terror as the angel snapped the weapon out at his side, allowing it to dematerialize into thin air. Relieved of the weight, he gradually descended to the ground, riding on a few soft flaps of his crimson-spotted wings. As he touched down, he gave a sharp look to Samus, who hadn't tried or scarcely even had the ability to move a muscle. He walked silently over to her and extended his hand.

His voice was much softer.

"Master, I apologize. I allowed them to harm you more than should have been reasonable. Please forgive me."

Muted from awe, and a good deal of fear, too, it was all the huntress could do to put her hand in his, allowing Pit to effortlessly lift her off the floor.

"Master," he whispered, "your suit is heavily damaged. Would you like me to repair it for you?"

Samus wasn't rightly able to respond, so all she could do was simply stand there and stare at the angel. Even so, Pit took it as a yes.

Forming two fingers, he slowly reached out and touched the section of the Varia Suit that was over Samus's heart. Instantly the suit's regulatory systems hit 100%, and the power level jumped to maximum. The targeting system on her arm cannon realigned, and her whole suit was filled with a certain, loving warmth.

The huntress took a step back, startled by the event. Pit lowered his hand and shined a big, cheery smile.

"I trust you were successful in acquiring the components you needed?

Samus's mind snapped back to the NavDec. Her one fingered hand was empty. Anxiously she scanned the room, relieved to find the gadget simply lying on the floor. Sighing, she bent over and picked it up.

"…yes…I was…"

"Then there is no reason for us to stay any longer. Shall we go?"

Samus's eyes trained onto his. He seemed awfully excited to be getting out of here. Of course, it was a Space Pirate vessel. She didn't want to get too cozy either. But there was an urgent tone in his voice, like it would be dangerous to stay any longer.

"Sure…let's go…"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the pair was back in the Gunship, Samus hooking the new NavDec into the control panel while Pit watched intently. After a few clicks, the hijacked trinket was functioning at optimal capacity, and finally all lights were green across the board. Samus seated herself triumphantly in the pilot's chair and took hold of the control sticks, igniting the engines and lighting up the Gunship's computer systems. The underside thrusters hummed to life, lifting the ship off the cave floor of the asteroid crater. Samus swiveled the vessel towards the mouth of the cavern, taking expert care not to scrape the walls. Slowly they rose out of the chasm.

Once the space was clear, Samus rammed the control sticks forward, the rear engines bursting to life. With an explosion of thrust, the Gunship roared off the asteroid and into the void of space, spotted with tiny, iridescent stars.

"Finally free…" Samus breathed.

She flicked a few switches and began to speak.

"Alright, we have to pick up some speed before we can initiate space-jump, so we'll have to wait a few minutes. For the time being just-"

She looked back to Pit. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he was digging a sandal into the steel floor. His wings were wrapped around him embarrassedly, and he was blushing ever so lightly. His gaze was super-glued to the ground.

Samus raised an eyebrow.

"…hey, kid…you alright?"

"Master…" His little voice quivered.

"…yes?"

He raised his head.

"May…may I sit with you?"

Samus blinked.

"What?"

Pit flushed.

"I-It's just…there aren't any other chairs…so…"

The huntress raised an eyebrow. He was right about that. She never really did ever have anyone else along in the ship with her, and therefore there was only one chair in the Gunship's cockpit. HERS.

Still, it probably wasn't the safest thing to be standing freely in a spaceship that could break the speed of light when you needed it to. Not that she really had to worry about his safety, after witnessing what had just transpired only minutes ago. Nonetheless…

"…um…sure…but it's not going to be very comfortable…" She still had the Varia Suit on, only with the helmet removed for optimal visibility. There was hardly any room left in the chair.

His face lit up.

"Th-thank you, master."

Silently, Pit shuffled up in front of her, slowly squeezing himself into the small pocket of open space between her and the armrest. Samus could feel the warmth of his body instantly spread even through the invulnerable metal of her power suit, tickling and teasing her underlying skin. Without even asking for her approval, the little angel wrapped his arms around her armored waist and snuggled into the cold, steel suit, bringing a little heat to the enrobing weaponry. He sighed dreamily.

Samus didn't receive the same amount of arousal when she was armored, in fact she was given much, much less. A little warmth seeped through the suit here and there, but nothing too powerful. Regardless, even in the stark, bulky form of the Varia Suit, she was truly enjoying the feeling of being cuddled by an angel. He was like a little space heater, with so much warmth and radiance emanating from him you could practically roast marshmallows over his head. His wings were so fluffy, his figure was so soft and inviting, and his hair was like a mound of chocolate ice cream. He was like the kind of stuffed animal that you slept with every night; the kind that made you feel secure.

Samus found herself at a loss for words. He was just so…huggable!

Somewhat subconsciously, she allowed her metal-lined arm to wrap around his little torso and bring him closer to her, drawing her little heat source nearer. The Varia Suit was now warmed throughout, causing a delectable balminess to envelop Samus's figure, soothing her body and relaxing her mind. Pit sighed happily again as he lifted his legs up into the chair with him, curling up for a nap.

Samus's grip on the control sticks slackened as she melted into the sweet warmth of the angel. She nestled deeper into the chair, sighing contently. She wondered how utterly soft she was beginning to look, tenderly cuddling with Pit like he was her child. She relished every second of it, but, she was grateful that no one could see her.

She stifled a coo as Pit actually began to doze off, coiling up against her like a kitten. He passed into a delicate slumber, purring faintly. Samus smiled and squeezed him tighter, fastening him tautly to her waist.

A familiar-sounding echoed in her mind.

_Oh, getting a bit cozy, are we?_

Samus's head shot back up. She spoke in a hurried whisper, so as not to wake the peacefully snoozing angel.

"You again!"

_Greetings again, Miss Aran. I see you've become quite acquainted with my little friend._

Samus blushed and scowled.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?"

_Oh, nothing, I'm just glad someone's looking out for him. He tends to get a bit…WILD…when he gets into a fight._

Samus thought back to the slaughter about a half-hour earlier.

_Anyway, that's not the reason I contacted you. Dark tidings are coming, Samus. There are those in your world who seek nothing more than to steal and exploit that angel's power. There numbers are many, and their forces are great. I've entrusted his care to you because you were the most capable person I could find. Your skills and experience dealing with these adversaries were the crucial deciding factors._

Samus was confused. Did she mean the Space Pirates? Or the Metroids? Or something else?

_But even now, a force approaches you that is FAR too massive for you to deal with alone. The only chance of survival you have is him. Pit was given the power to defeat GODS. He is the only one that can safely escort you back into peaceful space._

Samus's eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about?!

_All I ask is that you leave everything to him. He is your savior. You must trust that he can protect you, regardless of however many opponents you may encounter. _

There was a small pause.

_Do I have your trust?_

The huntress didn't reply right away. Too many questions were circulating in her brain.

Wait a minute…now was her chance for answers!

"Alright," She responded, "you have my trust…on ONE condition."

_And that would be?_

She took a breath.

"You have to answer some questions."

…

_…fine. If that is what you want. Ask away._

Samus grinned victoriously.

"Alright, first-"

_WHOOP! Sorry, but I've got to go! You don't need me distracting you with the fight you've got coming up! We'll talk another time-_

"NO! WAIT! STOP!"

_…ugh…what is it now?_

The huntress gulped.

"Can I…can I at least have your name?"

…

…

_…Palutena. Lady, Palutena. Goodbye._

Her mind fell silent. Samus busily began to piece things together using that new name.

Pit's eyes fluttered open. One of his arms lifted off of Samus's waist and pointed at the ship radar.

"Master…what's that?"

The huntress glanced down at the angel, then followed his arm to the circular piece of glass.

"Oh, it's nothing Pit, just the area scanners-"

Wait. Something was amiss. The tint was a bit off the usual, neon green glare of the ship's sensory array. It was hinted a bit…crimson.

Squinting, Samus leaned a tiny bit forward, getting a better view of the gadget.

The entire top half was jam-packed with small, red triangles.

Samus's eyes grew huge.

Hastily she snapped her gaze back up onto the windshield, her irises scanning the starry void spanning before her.

It was a blockade. Covering a massive amount of distance on the horizontal axis, like an asteroid belt made of starships, an enormous fleet of Space Pirate vessels lay waiting, bloodthirsty with guns hot and ready. There must have been a third of their entire fleet present, and they were proud to show it. They must have blocked off the Kelsar Meteor Belt to keep the huntress penned in while the sweepers tracked her down. That was an unusually wise move.

But it was too late to turn tail and run. Samus watched in horror as the outside signal alarms went off on every ship, alerting every one of them to the huntress's presence. Guns swiveled. Fighters were deployed. Missiles were loaded and armed. There was no going back now.

Palutena's sweet voice echoed in her mind once again…

_…trust him…he will keep you safe…_

* * *

**AAAAAND STOP! There we go, I think that'll be enough for now. Onto the author's notes…**

** Yes, this chapter was extremely gory and dark. (Or at least my attempts at gory and dark) I apologize, but you should know by now that unpredictable things happen when you're Samus Aran. If you've ever played a Metroid game before, you should understand.**

** Again, I made the Pirate Landing Vessel much bigger on the inside than I made it on the outside. I did that with Samus's gunship, too. Dr. Who-associated problem? Probably.**

** Just in case you didn't know, EMP stands for Electro-Magnetic Pulse.**

** Oh, yeah, by the way…apparently I should have been using "Mistress" instead of "Master," being that Samus is a girl. Oh well. Too late to change now.**

** Starting to notice a trend? How Pit always gets a bit crazy when he kills things? Take a healthy notice of that. I plan to use that later…hehe…**

** I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Thanks for keeping up with this story, as well as my others! And keep the reviews coming! They make me feel fuzzy!**

** Check out the monthly poll…yadda yadda yadda…**

** Peace!**

** -Mohawkman2233**


End file.
